


Imagine Me And You

by amathela



Category: Firefly
Genre: Community: purimgifts, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-23
Updated: 2008-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>From anyone else, it would have been a compliment.  From Mal, it sounded like an accusation.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine Me And You

"You look nice."

Inara spun around, keeping her features carefully schooled. From anyone else, it would have been a compliment. From Mal, it sounded like an accusation.

"I'm meeting a client," she said, and watched his features tighten. She didn't look away, and after a moment, he met her gaze.

"Lucky guy."

"As opposed to the unlucky one you'll be stealing from." She hadn't meant the words to come out sounding quite so harsh, but there was rarely a point in mincing words where Mal was concerned.

"At least he'll know he's been conned."

If he'd been closer, she might have slapped him; instead, she glanced away. "Not that what I do is any of your business -"

"'Course not." He stepped forward, and she could practically feel the space left between them. "Your business is your own. Just making an observation."

"That I'm a thief?"

"That you look nice."

He reached out, his fingertips almost tracing the line of her skin, and it took all her self-control not to step back.

"Mal -"

"You won't be late." He stepped forward again, and her stomach tightened reflexively. They were almost touching, now.

"That's not what I'm worried about." She met his gaze, and after an instant, he stepped back. She let out a breath, not sure whether to be relieved or disappointed at the absence.

"Have fun with your client," he said, and for once, it didn't sound like a condemnation.

"You, too."

"Always do."

She didn't run into him when she returned the next morning, memories of the distracted dinner still heavy in her stomach, unusually stilted dialogue still on her tongue. She bathed slowly, washing away the memories of the night before, and didn't glance at the dress as she stood.

She didn't think she'd be wearing it again.


End file.
